Pan De Muerto
Maria Magdalena or Patricia"Pan De Muerto"Virgen de los Dolores De La Rosa is the female main protagonist of The Morose.The Morose Misadventures of Pan De Muerto is, beyond the extreme gore, violence, and otherwise uncomfortable subject matter. Personality Pan De Muerto could easily be seen as the artless gypsy. Sweet, naive, innocent and wide eyed, Pan De Muerto is mistaken for a dead baby by other people. Because of Pan De Muerto's natural kindness, this has also caused her to become extremely meek towards dominant people, who often attempt to bully her. However, when push comes to shove, Pan De Muerto will still try to stand up for herself, and will without a question stand-up for others. Pan De Muerto rarely stands up for herself, but did when she finds out Terri stoles her hat, learns that Jose was a "Hijo de Puto." She has also stood up to Terri telling her that Jose deserves much better than her.It is then revealed in "Blood-pocalypse" that Pan De Muerto acts the way she does because her foster parents keep her in line with their tight standards on what being a Rossi entails, and also with Pavlovian behavioral conditioning, possibly combined with abuse of some sort. She also makes a breakthrough by setting herself aside from the other Rossis, displaying altruistic traits when her foster parents tried to dissuade her otherwise. She also has a complete change of heart towards everyone and becomes a friend to the common folk of the town and the Gypsy club.Pan De Muerto has a few interests. She is fond of animals, including cats, pigeons and rabbits, and likes stuffed animals. She likes drawing and visual art. In the boarding school, Pan De Muerto often drew lots of sketches and at the Rossi Mansion, there are sketches all over her bedroom walls.She was always shy and quiet, keeping to herself and focusing on her studies. She was a model student, good grades, good manners, sweet natured.She was so perfect except for a few little weaknesses. She was gullible, naïve and cripplingly shy.She lived a very sheltered life, mostly keeping her nose buried in books. Apperance Pan De Muerto has straight, dark brown hair, cut just past the shoulder, which covered by a red cat hat. Her eyes are large and are a shade of brown.She wears a red shirt with a white collar, and a black skirt.In Pan De Muerto High Five,Pan De Muerto wears a simple black dress covers her feet, black-and-white stockings underneath, and black flat shoes.In The Chronicles of Calexico,During The Ballet Contest in Calexico, she wears a red ballet dress which matches her hat. Pan De Muerto's hair tied into a bun and her eyes appear very happy. Trivia * Pan De Muerto means 'Bread of the Dead or Dead Bread' in English. * Pan De Muerto learns that her middle name is Virgen de los Dolores which she is soften the hearts of evil men in "Pan De Muerto High Five!" * Pan De Muerto has a bad childhood thanks to her foster parents, as revealed in "Blood-pocalypse". * On occasion, Pan De Muerto hits her head on accident and thinks she's a voodoo doll. This was revealed in "The Chronicles of Calexico". * Pan De Muerto is voiced by Zoe Saldana. * Pan De Muerto is half Romani from her late father's side and half Mexican from her mother's side. * In Blood-pocalypse, when Pan De Muerto was a baby she got her cat hat from her late mother and got her supernatural abilities from her late father. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:TMMOPDM/Characters